In certain conventional touchscreen devices, the touchscreens are generally intuitive in that the gestures of a user generally correspond to the associated function being performed. Additionally, touch screens provide direct visual feedback by changing the visual elements the user's gestures are interacting with on the screen. However, this requires a user to look at the touchscreen in order to correctly perform the gesture. In certain other user interfaces, the control input (for example a track pad, mouse, scroll wheel, joystick, etc.) may be located away from the display module. In this regard, the controls may be difficult to learn and may lack the correspondence provided in other conventional touchscreens.